


A Tale of Drunk Kings

by Blacklaceslytherin



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drunk Elves, cheers - Freeform, legolas and arwen are so done with this shit, scheming elves, wasted elves have very little decorum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacklaceslytherin/pseuds/Blacklaceslytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a.k.a. Legolas and Arwen are to sober for this shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Drunk Kings

**Author's Note:**

> this was moved from my old account, sorry if your confused

Moonlight glittered over the lake, washing the entire valley aglow with her soft light. It was the celebration of a new coranar and every elf from Sindrian to Silven was dancing and drinking, toasting to the beginning of a new year and to the close of the old. But not every elf was involved in the celebration, on the sidelines of the party, tucked into a quiet hallway, were two conspiring elves. Any passerby would do a double take because these were not just any elves, they were the prince and princess of their respective realms. Often royalty did not mix with those of of other great houses, but it was one of those nights when everything goes.

-

Legolas and Arwen, oblivious to the starts they drew, were surrounded by an aura of unease, and they had a very good reason for it. Their fathers, when together and around copious amount of alcohol, tended to lose all composure and ended up making very big fools of themselves. It happened every year like clockwork and this year Arwen and Legolas were going to try and break the tradition.

"No one has seen Lord Elrond or my father since the moon reached its peak in the sky." Legolas told Arwen. "Though a servant said she thinks she saw them on their way to the cellars a few hours ago."

"This does not bode well." Arwen replied, her voice laced with dread. "Who knows what they could have gotten up to by now, whenever your father and mine are around each other they always do something spectacularly childish!" The lady of Rivendell proceeded to pace up and down the corridor, the edge of her skirt whipping around her ankles.

"Right now they are probably plotting the demise of Middle-Earth!"

"Arwen calm down, there's only two of them, and the demise of Middle-Earth?" Legolas replied as he grabbed the princess' shoulders in an effort to calm her down. I'm sure they can’t cause to much mayhem down in the cellar."

Arwen just glared at him.

-

Oblivious to the dilemma their children were facing upstairs; Elrond and Thranduil were having a positively smashing time. Dancing around the wine racks with grogs of mead in their hands, singing drinking songs (Thranduil) or singing contemplative songs about the universe (Elrond).

"Ellie!" Thranduil cried out. "We should do something!"

Now it may not be common knowledge but the hard truth is that King Thranduil of the Woodland Realms is a bit of a lightweight. He'd only had a flagon, but that was enough to have him on the very wrong side of sober

Elrond, who was decidedly less drunk than his counterpart (really, he was only a little tipsy) gave a sigh and replied back to his eldest friend.

"You do realize that if we do try and plan something we will end up destroying part of Rivendell, get caught and then receive lectures from our exasperated offspring-"

The wood elfs eyes lit up at the destroying part, but them grew fearful at the impeding doom that was getting caught by their children.

"-Though I feel Legolas and Arwen are very determined this year to stop us, so we might get a joint lecture. The fact that he was able to say his small speech without a mistake was a small point of pride to Elrond. It was something he knew his woodland counterpart couldn't even attempt to do.

Thranduil shook a little when Elrond mentioned getting a joint lecture from Arwen and Legolas. Getting the annual lecture from just his son was bad enough, and Elrond griped about how bad Arwens' berating was. He could only imagine the horror if they joined forces.

"Thranduil, we have done this for many years, would it be so bad to skip a few?" Elrond said, breaking king from is musings.

"But Elrond its Tradition with a capital T! We can’t back ou-"

"Thranduil." Elrond said over his friend. "I would rather face Sauron than be forced to listen to the combined lecture our children will force upon us." The Sindarian elf ignored his Noldorin friend words. Nothing, not even his son, could stop him from having fun!

Now let it be known that Lord Elrond does not joke about what happened 3,000 years ago, but the Elrond around Thranduil might, especially when around good elven wine.

"-t, Live a little my friend!" Thranduil continued with gusto, seemingly unaffected by the words his friend had just uttered, hopping around Rivendell's wine cellar. "And don't be such a spoil sport. Legolas and Arewen will never no it was us."

Elrond looked at his friend, knowing the Sindarian would not change his stance on the situation. Well, Elrond thought to himself, if you can't beat them join them. He leaned over the table to wear Thranduil had plopped ungracefully into a chair.

"What the plan then old friend"

-

The lull in the party upstairs allowed for Arwen and Legolas to make a quiet escape from the obligatory royal socializing and to reconvene in the hallway once more.

"Another thing I'm going to have words with my father about." Arwen grumbled with conviction. "The fact that they can run off to wherever and we're stuck up here doing the pleasantries."

"Please, mellon, calm down, breathe." Legolas told his friend. "The night is still here, the moon and stars shining. Our fathers have not destroyed anything. And nothing suspicious has happened." He looked at her earnestly. "Everything will be fine."

"Your right." Arewn said. "Everything will be fine, everything will be fine."

Then as if the universe was mocking her, several explosions started peppering the air. Arwen's eyes widened in shock and then grew steely, and for a second, Legolas felt pity for his father and Lord Elrond for what was to come, but on the off chance he was wrong, he had to ask.

"You didn't plan for fireworks tonight, did you?" Legolas asked with the tone of someone who already knew the answer of the question they had asked.

"Not one little burst" Arwen answered with a look of murder on her face.

Legolas grimaced, now he truly did feel sorry for Lord Elrond and his father.

-

Elrond and Thranduil were giggling, for in the course of obtaining the necessary items needed to make fireworks they had gotten even more drunk, giggling at what they had just pulled off, giggling at the mayhem that was ensuing, and just giggling-because that's what full grown elven kings did.

They were also hiding behind a curtain, because they subconsciously knew that, sooner or later, their children would find them and unleash their wrath (cough Arwen cough). For now though the two elves were giggling, singing quite childishly (Thranduil) and singing quite morosely (Elrond) when the curtain they were behind flew open showing the enraged (Arwen) and pitiful (Legolas) faces of their offspring.

-

Legolas and Arwen drew many looks on the way back to the guest chambers, as they had decided on taking Thranduil and Elrond through the main hall on the way to Elrond’s study. The stares could have been at the sight of the prince and princess of Mirkwood and Rivendell, respectively, or at the sight of the kings of two said realms being dragged along by their children mostly unconscious. Either or, it would be great gossip the next day.

-

Legolas and Arwen dumped their sleeping fathers on the floor of the guest rooms with an air of being done with the behavior shown by their parents that night.

"So." Arwen said. "How should we wake them up?"

She turned and looked at her partner in this whole ordeal. Legolas grinned.

-

King Thranduil and Lord Elrond woke to water being thrown on their prone forms. Blinking away the shock they looked up at their children towering above them, glaring down at them, with their arms crosses, looking extremely muderous.

"So"

Elrond and Thranduil gulped in fear of what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters, but I will gladly take them as a gift.


End file.
